


The Color I'll Never Know

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Suho, M/M, Made in you, O2 - Freeform, SeHo - Freeform, Self-Portrait, Star Tears, Starry Night, confusing timeline, exo sehun, for you now, hoshinamida, let's love, seho day, seho day special, singer suho, star tears disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Without you, there is no color in my world. Junmyeon learns more about the hoshinamida (star tears) disease as he began to go through it. One sided love is one of the most painful types of love, how will Junmyeon cope with it?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Hoshinamida disease is like hanahaki disease but in here you produce star tears instead of flowers. It happens when you have an unrequited love and the way to cure it is to get the other person to love you back. 
> 
> I made this short-chaptered fic for SeHo Day on the 19th and I hope y’all would like it~
> 
> P.S. This is not really canon SeHo so the timeline is a bit messed up, please don’t get confused. Thank you.

_Suddenly, everything turned black and white, seemingly without life…and that is when I knew, he was all the colors of my rainbow, he was every single color in my world._

_And all I wish for is that I realized it earlier._

_It’s true what they say; you never know the things that are important to you until they are gone._

_Is this the end? Will it stay this way forever?_


	2. Borderline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon learns that the five years that he and Sehun spent together were all only on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this daily at 10PM KST until SeHo day~

_“We’re like an eraser and pencil;  
you’re drawing lines I am busy erasing.  
Just do what your heart wants;  
you like me too, right?”_

Five years.

Or was it seven years?

To be honest, I’ve lost count of how many years Sehun and I had been roommates. It was quite confusing. And when you are roommates, there are some things that are bound to happen. You really can’t help yourself but have these unnecessary feelings for the other person.

_The more I get to know him, the more I see him grow and mature into this wonderful person, the more I fall for him._

He is amazing. Everyone knows it, every single one of the members adore our maknae, Sehun. Who wouldn’t? When he looks like a big baby, talks like one, acts like one and yet, he is the most loyal and the ones that binds us together. He is wise, though he hadn’t always been that way. But the thing is, I watched him as he grew up to be the person he is at this moment.

And for the longest time, I have loved him. And to be honest, I thought he felt the same way about me.

Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend, years back before I even debuted, I realized something about myself.

_I like men._

However, given how my country was, it was not something I can easily blurt out, nor was it something that I can easily confess to people, especially since I was an idol just starting out to make a name for myself.

But the people around me, the closest ones to me, my members, obviously figured something out. They were like family to me and there are things you couldn’t hide from your family, no matter how hard you tried. And, even more so, with your roommate.

Now, when the toughest of times came, when we lost three of our members, Sehun clung to me for support. He started spending more time beside me and we talked to each other before we slept each night. He told me about his worries, and I did my best to comfort him, and vice versa. We were each other’s support, like best friends.

It was a few years after the incident, that I accidentally told him that I liked him. I confessed in my own way, in that always-too-careful kind of way. We were alone inside of our shared bedroom when I said that I have feelings for him but in a vague way which I thought he understood.

_“I feel happy whenever I am with you, Sehunnie.”_

And Sehun smiled back at me and hugged me to sleep.

So, of course, my initial thought was that he liked me back.

We went on trips together, I introduced him to my friends outside of the industry, he went to my house, met my parents, and a whole lot more of things that couples do.

What I didn’t know was that I was so wrong.

Sehun never understood.

Sehun was confused.

Sehun didn’t know himself.

Sehun was lost and he was starting to contemplate what we had together.

Apparently, I was the only one who thought that we were actually together.

I learned about it when I accidentally blurted out the three words when we were about to sleep.

_“I love you, Sehun.”_

This was understandable because he was still young, at least younger than me by quite a few years.

I sat down with him and asked him about us.

_“I’m sorry, Junmyeon, I didn’t know that you felt like that, I thought we were just best friends.”_

Now, normally, I was calm, cool-headed and a composed person, like how the fans see me whenever I give out speeches. But this time, it hit me way too hard and it hurt me way too much that my judgment was quite clouded.

_“Best friends? Sehun, do best friends kiss each other on the lips? What the heck are you trying to get at?”_

_“I’m sorry Junmyeon, I’m not sure I like men.”_

It was that statement that has me taken aback. He was still struggling with his sexuality, he was not sure about his gender. Everything must still be a mess inside of his head and his heart must be in turmoil. And I was holding my tears back as I told him it was okay.

_“Alright, Sehun. Take your time and figure it out.”_

Then the next day, he announced that he was moving out of our shared room. And I was just utterly devastated.

I guess this is where he drew the line, the one between us that I was too busy erasing all this time. And I was left with no choice but to let him go because who was I, after all?

Ever since then, I started writing a journal, one I place all of my deepest and darkest thoughts into. Who would have known it would be very useful a few years later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it okay? what do you think? let me know your comments! Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Made In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some moments that are hard to let go and for Junmyeon, it was the memories he had with Sehun. But with these memories, something new blossomed.

_“If forever exists, it would be a story about me and you.  
Please promise me one thing; will you always be by my side?”_

_~~There are some things that last forever.~~ _

There are some things that **you wish lasted forever.**

But the truth is that the only thing that lasts forever is memories.

Whether they are good, bad, happy or sad, they stay within you, even when you do not want them to.

These memories are the things you hold on to when the rest of your world crumbles to pieces later on.

There are four specific moments that come into mind when I think of my happy memories with Sehun. They were mostly moments spent off-cam, where it was just the two of us, no members, no fans, just Sehun and Junmyeon. Those moments when I do not need to be Suho, those are the ones I treasure the most.

_The first moment was our trip to Paris, the one that was off cam, the night we spent after the photo we took by the Eiffel tower, and every single day we spent there together._

__

I remember it like it was yesterday, how Sehun smiled at me with his smile that is as blinding as the sun. It was one of those types of smiles that made him look a whole lot younger than he already is. And I smiled back at him and told him how precious he is to me. Then he leaned on my shoulder and asked me if we can stay like that forever.

For a few moments, I wished for the very same thing in my mind, that time can freeze. If there was one thing that I can have, it was that I stay in that moment, frozen in time, our fingers intertwined, his head on my shoulder as I leaned my head to his. It was such a beautiful moment, something that can be painted and treasured forever.

Every photo that we took that day is stored in one folder on my laptop and I still look at it every single night. I remember how silly we were as we went through the art in the Louvre. What a wonderful trip it was, being away from everyone else and just being able to have fun. I remember how innocent we both were, back then and I loved it so much.

_The second moment was our trip to LA, the very first one, the one we shot for Tourgram._

__

To be honest, I relive that moment when I get to be able to just be laid back even when I was on camera. See, the thing about being with Sehun is that he makes me feel like I do not have to be the uptight person I normally am. I can say what I want, joke around and I know that no one would take it the wrong way. Sehun makes me feel younger and makes me feel alive.

The trip was wonderful and spending every moment together was something that I still think about up to this day. The entire trip was just wholesome, and the funny thing is that we weren’t acting one bit, we just did whatever we want, though the things were mostly planned by the crew. And yet, when we get back to the place where we stayed, we spent every moment next to each other.

_The third one was during another variety, Travel the World with EXO Season 2._

__

We were with EXO members this time around and yet both of us just couldn’t be separated. It was a while after Sehun moved out of the room and that was why I was quite surprised at how clingy he was. I guess I wasn’t the only one who missed him. The funny thing is that all the time we spend apart just fell away. When we slept together in the same bed, it reverted back to how it was all the time before, how I would try to hog all the blankets and how he would scold me for it. And how he would act like a tsundere as he tells me goodnight when he thinks I am already asleep when he does not know I was still awake.

I must be imagining things.

I thought I heard him tell me he missed me.

Maybe it’s the longing for him that made me hear that.

_The fourth moment was when we went to LA after the concert we had in Chile._

__

That was a private trip we decided, spur of the moment, impromptu kind of thing.

This is one that I have not fully understand why I agreed to. Though I am not gonna lie, LA is my favorite place to go to. If I can live in a place that is not Korea, in the future, it would definitely be LA. There was something so magical about this place, maybe it’s the air.

Or maybe, it’s being with Sehun that makes the place so wonderful.

We did a lot of things on this trip. We took a lot of photos for ourselves but shared with the fans as well. We went to museums and I told Sehun about my plans about releasing an album. He tells me that he still supports me and that he always will.

We had a good time at the hotel too, though this time, we slept on separate beds.

I wished I slept next to him that night, the very last one before we had to go back home, but I didn’t.

_There are some things in life that you are bound to regret._

And these moments, the one that I treasure the most, are the ones that inspired me to write the words that will soon become the lyrics to my first album. The one that I poured everything into, my heart, my soul, my blood, my tears and all of me. It was an album filled with my feelings and that is when the star tears started, as I was writing the lyrics to a song called Starry Night.

I think it started when I learned about what Sehun did in the times we spent apart….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was this chapter? What did you think? Do you have ideas on what Sehun did?


	4. Let's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun breaks down but learns more about his sexuality in the process of building himself up.

_“I’m being colored by you.”_

I was confused.

I like women. I live for the times when I get to meet these cute girls and spend time with them. For the longest time, I thought what I had with Junmyeon was just platonic. I thought we were just close to each other and that everything was pretty normal. I am the type to be really clingy to my hyungs so I wasn’t really thinking of anything in particular when Junmyeon and I held hands or when I leaned to him for comfort.

That is why when he told me about his feelings, I was shaken.

I did not know how to respond. I did not know what to do.

And with that, I decided out of the blue, that I was going to move out.

The first few months was difficult; I was so used to everything that we did together that I find myself doing the same habits I normally do. Like how I would normally take a bath when I come home and I find Junmyeon on the bed, waiting for me to finish and he would smile at me and I would shake my head at him. Or how we always eat together whenever we can.

It was so different when I moved out, it was like I am starting my life from scratch. I have to remove him out of my system. I kept missing him but the truth is that we cannot go back to what we were before and there were so many awkward moments with him. I have decided to distance myself from him because it was getting too stressful for me.

I started turning to alcohol. It became my solace, it became the one I turn to whenever I feel sad or when I am missing the way Junmyeon would dry my hair for me after a shower, telling me that my hair feels so soft as he threads his fingers through it. I turned to it when I was feeling lonely in the vicinity of my new room where there is no Junmyeon, when I do not get to smell the lovely scent that he carries with him. I turned to it when I felt lost about who I am and what I want and when I cannot see how things are going to be in the future.

I kept on drinking until I am wasted whenever there wasn’t any practice. And this happened most of the time because we didn’t really have many schedules anyways. Just like how the fans joke about, we were basically stuck in SM’s basement and it was not like we can do much about it.

I drank until I was a mess, I never go to bars anyways, I just kept drinking at home. I bought a lot of different wines and alcohol whenever we get a tour abroad and so I had a lot in stock. I finished them bottle after bottle until I am wasted. I drank them from night until morning comes around and I fell asleep while I was drinking them. It was that bad. I was that sucked into drinking and I found myself to be an alcoholic, if one measures the amount that I drink. The problem though is that even when I say I am wasted, it actually takes me at least 5 to 7 bottles before I get to that feeling. I seem to have a very high tolerance for alcohol and that is both a blessing and a curse.

I did not care how much I drank because as long as it was not affecting my performance in the group, no one would know about it. I danced well on stage like nothing was wrong with me and I attended all the practice sessions, so I did not really think anyone would actually realize that something was changing with me. Except maybe Junmyeon, but he was distancing himself from me at this point as well. I cannot blame him for it, this was all my fault and he had done nothing wrong.

 _Love is never wrong_ and though I do not feel the same way about him, I knew that, and I respected his feelings. He does not need to know that my life is a mess since I left the room. I know how much he already has on his plate, being the leader and dealing with both SM and the arguments that the members have every time, he does not need more. I can handle myself, I am a grown-up though it may not seem like it.

But Chanyeol noticed.

He noticed the difference in the way I acted.

He realized that I was messing up in ways that I did not even see. And I was really surprised when he reached out a helping hand to me. The person everyone calls a happy virus, gave me a bit of his happiness and told me that I was not only a member to him but a family member, like a little brother he never had. And I was really emotional when he told me that everything will be fine, and he will be there with me every step of the way.

From then on, we started to work on our second solo album. The first one has been quite a hit and I am still proud of that. But it also brings me some memories, about how Junmyeon has been the one to support me the most when we released it. He was the one who gave me the courage and told me that my voice was promising and all I needed was to be more confident in myself.

As I was trying to heal myself, Chanyeol suggested I go out more. He told me it was okay and that no one will probably notice us if we disguise ourselves well. He went to bars with me so that I can drink with supervision and I met people.

I met a lot of people and I slept with quite a few. I was not really proud of this, that I slept around knowing I had no emotional attachment for anyone of them. I am not sure why my heart feels like it is no longer in my chest but somewhere else. I do not know where I left it either or when it was gone but I do not feel anything for anyone. I was like an empty soul that was just sleeping around so I can feel something, maybe the warmth that their body offers or the gratification or pleasure I get from it.

I said that I was just some Sehun from EXO lookalike, that I wasn’t the real deal and most of them believed me anyway.

I slept with girls, I slept with guys and I realized a lot of things.

I learned more about me, my sexuality, how things are. And I am forever grateful for Chanyeol noticing things.

What I did not expect was the impact that the album Junmyeon was working on would have on me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the next chapter is up as well.


	5. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The star tears disease is getting worse and Junmyeon's worst fear came true.

_“It was us; it was you.  
You fly into a dark memory  
You’re a broken star;  
the darker it is the more you shine.”_

Chanyeol told me about how Sehun was sleeping around and drinking around.

I told him I did not mind as long as they kept it low profile. I knew Chanyeol is not going to let Sehun do things that he would regret, and I trust Sehun not to ruin things for himself. He may be young and careless about his feelings but our maknae is wise.

As I was writing one of the songs in my albums, the tears first appeared.

It was just a few tears at first, a few stars falling out of my eyes, blue in color, just like the sea. It fell with a sound like what you hear from waterfalls. It is quite ironic as my power in EXO is water.

I thought I was dreaming as I collected the first stars. I put them in this jar, they were like little droplets of diamond, they look fragile and very small. I did not mind them much because they were not really that much, it did not affect me so much.

I talked with the production team of my album and we had decided that I am going to do my album in relation with my power and it they were amazing; I loved all of their ideas.

I was going through the photoshoot of the album when I encountered one problem: the star tears were getting worse.

That was when I had it diagnosed. The tears that were tiny droplets are now getting bigger and bigger. So, I asked around the people I know, went from one doctor to the other until someone figured it out from people that has the same experience as I was going through. However, it seems the color of the tears vary from one person to another.

The bottom line was that these star tears were the product of my unrequited love.

The doctor told me that unless the person that was the subject of my love returns my feelings, these star tears are bound to escalate. There was no other proven cure for this besides that.

And I have no idea how things are going to be, I have no idea how I am going to make him love me.

Not when we do not even talk to each other often.

However, when I was in the middle of recording for my songs, Sehun came with Chanyeol to visit me. He told me to call him after that and I thought maybe, this can be a good way to actually clear things up with him.

No, I do not think I can tell him about the tears. I just think I need to see that he is doing well.

I hope he does not notice them.

_Or should I be brave and tell him that I still love him?_

We agreed to meet at a restaurant near the recording studio.

I was about to get in; I saw Sehun by the window seat.

But a star tear fell from my eyes and when I looked at it; it was colorless.

The star that used to be blue does not have any color right now.

_One of the things that I was fearing has just come true: I was colorblind….but only to the color blue._

The doctor did warn me about this: the color of the tears is the color that you associate your love with and when it gets worse, you can get color blind and some experiences memory loss as well.

I dialed Sehun’s number.

_“Hello, Sehun. I’m sorry, I don’t think I can make it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Was it okay? What do you think happens next? Next update tomorrow at 10PM KST~


	6. Self-Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon has found out the answer to the star tears.

_“I’m painting your fading memories;_  
my world should look like  
it’s colored with you.”

 _“In one of your songs in your album, Self-portrait, what was your favorite line?”,_ the interviewer asked me.

_“There’s no meaning without you. That line means so much to me. This is because I dedicate my songs to my members and our fans, EXO-L. There is no meaning to everything I am doing if the ones that are supporting me and loving me are not there.”_

_“Wow, I can totally feel the sincerity in your songs, and I wish you the best of luck in your album, Suho.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Is there anyone in particular that you would like to thank?”_

_“Actually there is, I would like to thank one of my members, Sehun, for being the one to give me advice and encourage me every step of the way in this album making process. He is the only one who has listened to the entire album before everyone else and he told me that it was good. It made me feel more confident in myself. So, thank you, Sehun.”_

**The fans have noticed.**

I have never forgotten to mention Sehun in every single interview, in every promotional event in my album. But no one knows the exact reason as to why. This is my last attempt, this is me telling the world and everyone else of how much Sehun meant to me.

The kid was right, the one that I had talked to and sang my song to. This is my love letter to the one that I love the most in the world and I wrote it in a song because I do not have the courage to confess to him.

All these times, I thought I can easily tell Sehun how much I feel for him. I thought it was easy to tell someone that you love them because your heart and soul is searching and trying to reach out for theirs. I was always confident in myself when it comes to matters of the heart.

But somewhere along the way, fear crept into me.

This crippling fear that tells me that Sehun does not feel the same way really made me realize just how little I am in this vast universe. These star tears remind me that my feelings are one-sided.

The memories that I treasure the most are slowly fading away, one interview after the other. This is why I wrote in my notebook, the one I always read before I enter every promotion to always talk about Sehun.

_‘mention Sehun: do not forget!’_

I wrote it in vain, knowing at the end of all of these, I will have forgotten about Sehun.

Sehun represented the color blue to me, one that I no longer know of.

_‘my endless blue’_

It has been a while since I have last seen the color blue, the one that represented me the most, the one that reminded me I was just a tiny drop of water in the middle of the vast ocean. I am nothing. But I am trying to be something.

All I really want is to be remembered, even as I am slowly forgetting my memories.

_‘the color I’ll never know’_

I no longer remember how the color blue is like but I know that once I see it again, I will treasure every single moment that I will have with it.

_I miss the sky, I miss the ocean, I miss everything._

Sehun is blue and blue is Sehun.

It is funny that the stars that my eyes bleed are blue and little did I know they were taking my capabilities of seeing the color ever again.

The stars that were the product of my unrequited love.

**** Sehun’s Birthday ****

Today is my first fan meeting, an online one because of the pandemic. And today is also Oh Sehun’s birthday.

I looked at the fans through the camera. I was given a mission to call a member and discuss our group’s slogan.

**_“And who is the one member I have been mentioning in all of my interviews? Yes, you got it right, Oh Sehun.”_ **

_This is going to be the last time._

**_“Hi, Sehun! Happy birthday!”_ **

_The last time that I greet you a happy birthday._

**_“How are you?”_ **

_The last time I ask how you are doing._

**_“What is our group’s slogan?”_ **

_The last time I might even talk to you like this._

**_“I love you, Sehun!”_ **

_The last time I tell you I love you._

**_“You do not have to tell me you love me, Junmyeon.”_ **

_And as the last drop of star tear fell from my eyes, the spell was broken._

_********_

I feel like there is something missing within me, like there is a gaping hole inside of my heart. I wonder what is wrong with me and why I feel hurt? I woke up late today and since I do not have any schedule, I decide that I am going to have a lazy day and just lay in bed for a while.

However, I notice this jar on my table.

It is filled with these blue colored tears that are shaped like stars.

What are these? Who gave them to me? I do not remember. Maybe it is from the fans, maybe a gift for my solo debut.

I am truly curious as to what they are but my laziness beat me. It is not everyday that I have the pleasure of being lazy and so I decide that I am going to go back to sleep instead.


	7. For You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun learns how painful unrequired love can be.

_“I’ll become your comfort  
hope my honesty reaches you.  
To you who’s deeply asleep tonight,  
I will tell you about my feelings.”_

I had been busy for quite a while, so I have not been updated about Junmyeon-hyung’s promotion of his album, _Self-portrait._ However, today me and the members decided that we are going to give him a surprise visit on his recording for his stage.

And when I saw him, as I watched him from the backstage, singing his heart out, there is a tinge of sadness that pinched my heart.

_This is the man I love._

Have you ever had that moment when there is a tiny voice inside of your head that is telling you what to do?

As soon as Junmyeon got off the stage, I went to him and handed him a bottle of water, like a fool. I do not know what is happening to me, it seems like my hands and my feet move on their own.

When Junmyeon smiled at me as I said thanks and walked past me, I felt sad and hurt.

I asked myself, once more, what the heck was wrong with me.

*****Midnight of Sehun’s birthday*****

At midnight, as the clock struck 12, signaling the start of my birthday, there was a knock on my door. When I opened it, it was Junmyeon, greeting me a happy birthday and handing me a box.

He told me to open it and when I did, I saw it was a cake. I had been craving for cake all day long and this is truly something I wanted so I was thankful. However, he seemed hesitant to enter the room and I have been wondering why.

_“Is everything okay, Junnie?”_

It has been a long time since I had called him by that nickname.

 _“Nothing, I’m just nervous about my fan meeting tomorrow.”,_ he replied.

I know he is lying; I can hear it in the tone of his voice and his trembling hands but I could not figure out why, so I decided against asking.

 _“It will okay, I believe in you.”,_ I said as I put my hands over his.

That night, I told him to crash in my room and we slept holding each other’s hands.

************

When he called me and told me that he loved me as he greeted me Happy birthday, there was this unexplainable happiness inside of me.

I can’t really explain what was causing it, but I told him that he does not need to tell me that he does. I knew it was just something that he always told everyone; he is a bit expressive like that. Thinking about how many people he has said this to, made me feel a bit angry and so I told him that out of spite.

************

It was a few days after my birthday that I realized that I love Junmyeon.

I was a fool for letting him go.

I loved him more than just a friend, more than just a best friend, I loved him for him.

And now, I feel that I have the courage to confess to him.

So, I did what seemed most logical, I went to him.

***********

_“Junmyeon.”_

_“Yes, Sehun?”_

_“The love you showed me, the one that you gave me and showered me with all this time, gave me the courage to admit that I love you, you are the one that I have loved all this time. Can we go back to the happy us, years before all of this?”_

I was ready to hold him and kiss him. He was always a crybaby, though he had never showed this much to people, Junmyeon breaks down far too easy. However, what happened next was something that I certainly was not expecting.

_“Sehun, I’m sorry. I don’t understand what you are saying. I’m sorry I cannot give the same feelings to you. I only think of you as a brother.”_

And my heart broke into millions of pieces.

_“Ahhhh, Junmyeon, I was just practicing my line. I got you there, didn’t I?”_

And I laughed it off as I excused myself and went back to my room.


	8. Epilogue: Rainbow Filled Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun's tears are rainbow-colored.

It was a year later that the so-called star tears have become worse than what I was expecting it to be.

Junmyeon had enlisted a few months ago and I realized something when that happened.

_He meant the world to me._

_As my rainbow-colored star tears fell down my face, everything turned black and white, seemingly without life…and that is when I knew, he was all the colors of my rainbow, he was every single color in my world._

And all I wish for is that I realized it earlier.

It’s true what they say; you never know the things that are important to you until they are gone.

Is this the end? Will it stay this way forever?

I heard there has been a person who has survived these tears before, who has found the cure.

But to my luck, it was the very person that was the reason for my tears.

Now I know that _Junmyeon is the one that filled my life with color._

In a few months, I will be able to ask him how he ever got cured of this and who helped him.

Until then, I will have to do with my monochromatic world.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! I hope you all liked this story as much as I have tried my best to write it. It is a Seho Day special fic! Let me know what you think~


End file.
